


It's too Heaven Outside for Zeppelin to Fly

by Hellcat_Spangled_Shimmer_Trap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellcat_Spangled_Shimmer_Trap/pseuds/Hellcat_Spangled_Shimmer_Trap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have an argument about music. Cas is confused about modern pop lyrics and the musical qualities of Led Zeppelin. Dean decides heaven really isn't his thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too Heaven Outside for Zeppelin to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written after I heard that annoying as fuck Ed Sheeran song on the radio again and wondered what Cas would have to say about it. There's no real time-setting for this, just Sam, Dean, and Cas (as an angel, before/after he became human) driving in the Impala. May actually be about my hatred for Ed Sheeran and love for Led Zeppelin. This is supposed to be funny and/or cute.

“White lips, pale face – “

“Sammy, turn that shit off!” Dean yelled. He was maneuvering the car along a mountain road and couldn’t take his hands off the wheel or eyes off the road, so Sam was in charge of the music, surfing the local radio stations. He claimed that Dean’s impressive cassette collection was “getting old” and insisted on trying the radio. Dean was gripping the wheel with whitening knuckles, looking furious that his car was being profaned by wistful pop music.

“Sam!” he shouted again, as Sam pointedly made no effort to change the station.

“You gotta give it a try, Dean,” he cooed patronizingly, knowing just how much he was winding his brother up.

“It’s too co-oo-ooold outside for angels to flyy-yyy-yy…” Ed Sheeran sang.

“Come on, this is probably offending Cas in some way!” Dean cried.

“I do not understand,” Cas said from the back seat, looking stoically puzzled, his eyebrows drawing together slightly. “Angels can’t feel the cold.”

“You see!” Dean yelled again, making the car swerve at his emphasis so that the front right wheel almost skidded off the edge of a cliff.

“Okay, okay!” Sam exclaimed, clearly alarmed at his brother’s reaction and unwilling to be the indirect cause of an accident. He fiddled with the stations, until an orgasmic scream followed by “want a whole lotta love, want a whole lotta love” emerged from the static.

“Oh, yeah, Zeppelin!” Dean grinned in satisfaction and Sam decided to not change the station in the interest of their safety, and probably the safety of the whole world, because who would run around saving the world again if Dean’s hatred of pop got them killed. 

There was a pause of several minutes as Dean tried to headbang without taking his eyes off the road and mouthed along to the music. The song ended and the Stones’ “Brown Sugar” came on. 

“So, uh,” Sam started, trying to fill up the conversation gap while Dean was torn between air guitaring, dancing, and driving, “do angels listen to this kind of music, Cas?”

“This is music?” Cas asked, making Dean almost miss a pinhead turn. Cas continued, oblivious of the horrific accident they had narrowly avoided. “Music is more… melodious.”

“So wait, there’s no Led Zeppelin in heaven?” Dean inquired incredulously. Clearly, this eventuality had never occurred to him.

“Everyone’s heaven is different,” Cas said, looking solemnly out of the window. “But I’ve never encountered music like… this.”

“Well, I am not going there,” Dean said firmly.

“Dean, you didn’t even get the invite yet,” Sam said, smirking.

“I said I’m not going!” Dean snapped.

Silence fell again as Dean drove on, breathing heavily, Sam tried not to burst out laughing, and Cas went on gazing out of the window with infinite meaning.

Cas broke the silence first, which was unusual to say the least.

“You know,” he said contemplatively over the wails of “Dazed and Confused” “Maybe our music is a little too melodious.”

“So you’re saying you like this?” Dean asked, peering at Cas in the rearview mirror and nearly swerving into nothingness again.

“Dude, can you be careful?” Sam half-begged.

“I think so,” Cas commented thoughtfully.

“Awesome!” Dean cried. “Hey, Cas is a Zeppelin fan!”

Sam tried to picture Cas as a Zeppelin fan, with long hair, headbanging to “Stairway to Heaven” and smoking a joint. Somehow, his imagination just couldn’t bend that way.

Dean then insisted on introducing Cas to the entire Led Zeppelin discography in chronological order, with extensive commentary on each track. When Sam accidentally put in the sixth album before the fifth, Dean yelled that he was rejecting him forever.

“Who are you?” Dean shouted. “Seriously, man, Physical Graffiti before Houses of the Holy?”

“I’m sorry, I messed up! I don’t know the order of these!”

The next second Sam almost flew through the windshield as Dean slammed on the brakes in the middle of the highway.

“Get out of the car!” Dean yelled. “You’re not my brother!”

“I think there might be a car behind us,” Cas commented mildly as a car sped by them, honking loudly.

“I’ve got a brother possessed by demons over here!” Dean ranted. “I need a fucking exorcism!” And proceeded to chant in Latin.

“Dean, you know he can’t be possessed,” Cas said.

Dean wilted. 

“Seriously, Cas, sometimes, you just can’t take a joke,” he said sadly, as he started driving again.

Cas stared out of the window morosely and Dean turned off the music and looked straight ahead. Sam leaned back against his seat and resigned himself to a long, silent drive. Just then, they spotted a motel and as Sam and Dean were both exhausted and Cas couldn’t drive, they decided to stop there for the night.

Sam went out to pick up some food, expecting to find a silent, tense hotel room upon his return. When he opened the door, he stopped in surprise. Cas and Dean were sitting on one of the beds, and Dean was describing, in vivid detail, the glories of a live version of “Dazed and Confused” and Cas was looking at him with the most human look Sam had ever seen on his face. It was completely obvious that he wasn’t listening to a word Dean was saying, but drinking in the enthusiasm and happiness on Dean’s face. 

As Dean watched the bemused and slightly disgusted expression on Cas’s face when he tried his first beer, he wondered why an angel who could be anywhere in the world, who could vanish in the blink of an eye, was sitting here with the Winchesters, drinking shitty beer (or attempting to) and listening to their arguments about the best Indiana Jones movie. 

There were a lot of things Dean didn’t understand, but that one he thought he might.


End file.
